


Avenger Dabbles of What ifs?

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Non human Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: What if Thor had questioned why Loki said he was tossed instead of he had let go?





	1. Tossed into an Abyss

 “I remember you tossing me into an abyss.” Loki’s words cut through whatever anger and grief Thor felt causing him to think rather than act thoughtlessly as he usually did.

He hadn’t tossed Loki into the void, he’d let go. Thor had cried for his brother yet now he stood here claiming events transpired differently. Thor looked closely at his brother. He’d held his back while walking away from him yet the simple push to the ground shouldn’t have injured him so. Something was wrong with Loki but instead of being able to check or ask he’d been knocked over by a metal man.

Thor wanted to attack the unknown assailant but knowing something was wrong with Loki he calmed his anger to try diplomacy instead. It was Loki’s skill, not his but for his brother whom he thought he lost he would try.

“I am no enemy of yours metal man. I’ve come for my brother and the tesseract. If you seek the same we are allies and our time is better spent aiding one another instead of fighting like mindless fools.”

The man’s helmet opened as he studied him a moment.

“Well then that works out fine because we were taking Loki in so we could find out where he hid the tesseract.”

Thor knew his brother and he would not have allowed himself to be captured so easily.

“Did you injury my brother when you captured him?”

The man made a face but there was look within his gaze that reminded Thor of Loki. It was a calculating look that said he was clearly considering something most of his peers wouldn’t. Thor knew he’d often mocked Loki for his lack of strength but now he realized just how much he hadn’t appreciated Loki’s mind.

“He gave up really easily, he’s up to something but I don’t know what his game is.”

Thor knew then whatever injuries Loki had but was hiding weren’t from the mortals he’d just taken him from.

“Something is wrong with Loki. He has never been one to seek to rule, though he is not always entirely honest I know this to be true. He has spoken to me of events he recalls wrong and he is injured though I can see it is not from you or my actions. I know he is your enemy but if you can help me to find answers I believe it will also aid you as well. If Loki allowed you to capture him then he has done so with something in mind that we may not know until it’s too late.”

The man considered it a moment before he nodded.

“Well if he wants to be taken in we can’t take him to Shield. Can you knock him out? I have a place we can possible figure out what’s going on.”

Thor was thankful to find an ally in the metal man as he held out his hand for his hammer. When he went to retrieve Loki the younger god hadn’t moved showing further proof that he wanted to be taken where the mortals were planning. He silently said an apology before he swung his hammer and knocking out Loki who’s eyes had widened in shock before they’d closed and he hit the ground. Thor picked him up and followed his new mortal ally to where he could help find out what had happened to his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Beast isn't the same as monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tony Stark had questioned Natasha's guess of who Loki was referring to when he mentioned a monster

Tony sat before the chained prisoner once again held in Shield. Fury had allowed him this chance because for all the man’s problems with Tony, he couldn’t deny the man was a genius. Loki barely showed any interest in Tony before he looked away seeming tired.

“So I’ve got a question, you know genius so I’m not an idiot like a certain spider.”

That caught a bit of interest from Loki who looked at him.

“Oh? And what do you think you know that has you here bothering me? Is it not enough that you’ve beaten me? Now you must mock me or shove your victory in my face?”

Tony smirked.

“No, I’m actually curious who the real monster is.”

Loki leaned back shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“Romanov may be proud of her abilities to interrogate someone but I watched the footage of it. You looked honestly surprised by her assumption you meant Bruce when you said and I quote ‘oh no, you brought the monster’ which is kind of interesting considering Thor said Shield’s work with the tesseract showed our world was ready for a higher form of war. Makes one think we attracted someone else’s attention. Add to the fact when I encountered you that you referred to Bruce as the beast, I have to wonder.”

Loki stared at him now with awed shock.

“You are not a fool like your comrades, perhaps there is hope for your realm then.” Loki leaned back showing just how tired and in pain he was.

“I cannot say his name, to do so will draw his attention. He is known also by the title of the mad titan. He intends to gather the infinity stones, the tesseract is one and the scepter holds another. He will come to Midgard regardless if they remain here or not. He will seek to finish what he forced me to start, your realm’s destruction.”

Tony felt dread fill him having seen what lie beyond the portal.

“You are right though. I could not refer to your green beast as a monster.” A haunted look crossed Loki’s expression. “I have seen true monsters and the beast is not even close.”

Watching the conversation Fury cursed. They had another enemy out there and they knew nothing about them. If he was to get ahead of this he might just have to force Thor to let Loki stay. He was the only one with information about this enemy. He wasn’t any happier about the fact Tony Stark had figured out what Romanov had failed to.


	3. What if Merchant of Death wasn’t just a mortal given title?

The portal closed and Steve watched the skies remain clear. They’d won but they lost Iron Man. He looked down feeling his gut twist knowing he’d misread who the man within the armor was. He’d seen the files and video Shield provided of the man that was the son of his friend. He thought him an arrogant ass that shouldn’t have ever been allowed to use the Iron Man armor. He wondered if he made the right choice. Should he have made Natasha wait to close the portal until he came back through? He hadn’t known if more forces would come through or if Tony would end up flying back towards the portal to return to their world. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention to Thor. “He gave his life for this realm and none shall forget the sacrifice he made here today. I’m certain the Valkyries are taking him to feast in the halls of Valhalla as we speak.” He tried to take comfort in Thor’s words as they headed up to deal with Loki. Nothing though lessened the guilt as the world lost a hero and a man that had single handedly been paving the way for the future with his designs. It seemed unlike him, Tony Stark was more than just the uniform he put on.

 

~

 

Thor stood on the lower steps of where his father’s throne sat. He looked at his brother brought in chains before the Allfather to face justice for his crimes against Midgard. Thor had some sliver of hope his brother would return to him but with the death of the armored warrior that had stood on even footing against him in battle that hope had died. He did not care the outcome of Odin’s sentencing of his brother. He knew whatever had remained of the Loki he knew it was long gone.

The words Odin spoke to the fallen prince washed past his ears in a haze until a loud noise brought the thunder god’s full attention. The guards were just as shocked as Odin and Loki as the massive doors slammed open and a familiar face strolled into the throne room as though he owned the place.

“Man of iron?” Thor asked unable to believe what he saw before him.

It was indeed Anthony Stark, the Iron Man yet something was wrong. He wore the clothing of Asgard. His high quality armor meant only for one of the royal family was mostly black with only a hint of silver and blood red. Though Anthony Stark was a mortal considered already half way through his life he seemed younger. As he entered the golden realm’s throne room everyone tensed as he seemed to bring darkness with his every footstep. Even more unsettling was the carefree and easy smirk in his eyes even as he seemed to bring the gods to a frightened silence.

“Hey Alldaddy, did you miss me? Thought I’d stop by to pay you a visit while I came to deliver gifts and news.”

Thor frowned utterly confused while Odin’s single eye hardened as it only did when facing a very serious threat. Thor had not seen the look within his father for many years and to see it when faced with a mortal Thor found himself at a loss for words.

“Merchant of Death, it’s been some time. I had not thought such a tantrum had by my youngest would warrant such a visit. I assure you I intend to make sure he does not strike another realm again so long as I live.”

Tony gave a carefree laugh as he waved off the god.

“Oh please that won’t be very long with how you’re running things. No I came to offer the prince of Jotunhiem his rightful revenge.”

Tony snapped his fingers making a most hideous monster appear as he fell to his knees before the second prince. Thor knew not who this being was but seeing the fear consume Loki’s face before rage overtook him he knew this being would not live much longer if his brother was freed from his chains. An action Tony saw fit to allow happen.

Loki screamed in rage as he summoned a blade with the magic Tony had somehow allowed returned to him. He was merciless as he struck the being and no one moved to stop him. The guards remained frozen, Odin simply watched, and Thor knew nothing would stop Loki’s revenge.

“Oh my isn’t that just lovely Reindeer Games. I was told what he’d done to you and seen the torture chamber they kept you in but I got to admit I expected your vengeance to be more drawn out.”

Loki looked up at him breathing hard.

“What do I owe you for this boon you’ve granted me? You’ve allowed me vengeance though I do not understand why.”

Tony smirked as carefree as before but something now lingered within it. Something dark and far more dangerous than even the Allfather himself.

“I am the Merchant of Death, Mistress Death’s only child. I help ensure the balance between life and death does not tip out of control. Thanos threatens that balance and I’m in need of allies. He had his loyal puppet enslave you, used you as a pawn in his quest for destruction, I thought you of all people would be willing to join me in fighting against him.”

Loki’s gaze wandered to Odin who had remained silent.

“Merchant, you claim Loki’s actions not his own?”

Tony turned a dark gaze to Odin.

“You knew they weren’t, don’t act the fool Odin. Stupidity isn’t a good look on you. I’m taking Loki with me; he is no longer your responsibility. I’d suggest you prepare your forces, Thanos is coming and he intends to claim more than just Midgard.”

Thor watched Tony vanish taking both Loki and the darkness that followed him. The thunder god looked to his father seeking answers but Odin said nothing. It was Frigga who told him the stories of Death’s only child. A being though born of the very embodiment of death, he strived to preserve life. His means often bloody but the outcome a natural balance that needed to be preserved throughout the multiverse. Thor had not known such a being existed nor that not even Odin could compare in strength against him. He truly hoped his brother would be safe with Tony.


	4. What if Odin sought out a new heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin realizes Thor is a poor choice for throne and Loki isn't any better. So he cast a spell on Mjolnir hoping while with Thor it will come across a warrior worthy of becoming his heir

Odin had been considering the future of Asgard since Thor’s coronation had been interrupted. Thor had proven unfit for the throne and though he had hoped his banishment had helped him to grow into a worthy fit for the throne; he’d been proven once again to have no suitable heir. Thor spent all his time among the mortals and left Asgard without its heir. Loki would never have been fit for the throne and now more than ever that remained true. At one point in time Loki would have made a great advisor to his brother. Now though it seemed madness had taken hold of the mage’s mind.

Odin had in Thor’s last brief visit changed the magic on Mjolnir. The thunder god met many warriors in his travels; she would find someone worthy of the throne. A fine warrior that would lead Asgard as Odin was growing old and weary. He should have already passed along the title of king but his children had proven unworthy of the realm eternal and her people.

When he felt the magic sing through his veins telling him of the one worthy of the crown he made his way to the bi-frost. Mjolnir would have brought the warrior to Asgard to be introduced as Odin’s new heir. He was expecting a warrior of superior strength whose presence alone brought weaker men to their knees. Yet there stood a man of below average height and wearing the clothing that seemed fit of a peasant of Midgard.

“State your name.” Odin ordered when he approached the man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Seriously? Pretty sure Thor would have at least mentioned me. Name’s Tony Stark, any reason I’ve suddenly been taken for a trip over the rainbow?”

Odin wanted to scream in rage, this one seemed no better than Thor with his arrogance. Still he had cast the spell himself; he would give this mortal a chance.

“You’ve been brought to Asgard to become my heir, Mjolnir has found you worthy to carry her and lead the realm eternal into an era of grandeur.”

Tony stared at him looking unimpressed with what he’d been deemed worthy of by Mjolnir and Odin’s magic. For that Odin could accept perhaps a mistake had not been made. The mortal glanced at Hiemdal before he followed Odin. He explained he had been chosen and as such he must begin to learn his duties as future king.

Odin wasn’t sure what he expected of the mortal but to see him go straight into beginning his duties properly was not it. It was as though the mortal was born to be king. He saw the mortal speak with advisors, mages, and warriors alike to understand Asgard and the realms it ruled and protected. He did grow uneasy though when the mortal sought out Loki in the dungeons. Though seeing the mortal so new to their world realize that Loki for all his flaws was a powerful mage, talented warrior, and someone with more knowledge than even Odin’s own advisors he did not stop the meetings.

He saw the mortal charm the people as he spoke with the craftsmen praising their work and even working alongside them. He trained with the warriors and worked to understand the magic of the mages. When it came to present the new heir to the other realms the mortal took it upon himself to free Loki from his sentence with the condition of serving Asgard’s next king. Odin had already begun to see the value of his new heir but he had never believed Tony Stark could bring Loki back into Asgard’s good graces without deception or trickery. It seemed his genuine value of Loki’s talents had won the trickster over.

It was such a short time that the mortal won the hearts of nobles and royalty of every realm he visited. He had even mended the damage between Asgard and Jotunhiem to the point he had invited the frost giant’s new king to Asgard. Odin had passed on the title of king to the mortal and granted him an immortal life after seeing him laughing and bringing both Asgardian and Jotun warriors together to drink and celebrate together. Even Odin had failed at such a task.

When Thanos came for Midgard with the intent to aim for all the nine realms Odin had been shocked to find Tony Stark did not need request allies. The other realms sent their warriors without question and told them they were for him to lead as he saw fit.

With Mjolnir’s choice of Tony Stark, Thor had been left to Midgard without his mighty weapon but still very much an Asgardian god. He stood with Midgard’s forces as they fought Thanos but the tide of war did not turn in their favor until Tony Stark arrived with the forces of not just Asgard but many realms. Jotun, fire demons, elves, Asgardians, and dwarves all fought alongside each other to defeat the threat that even Odin had feared.

Thor had stared at the new king of Asgard at a loss for words. Tony had stood a worthy warrior and king with his loyal advisor at his side assuring Midgard they were once again safe.

Odin had been right that Tony Stark would lead Asgard to greatness. He just had not realized he would save his sons in the process and unite all the nine realms in an era of peace and prosperity unlike any they’d seen before. Odin’s own name was lost to history as the great king Tony Stark’s name lived on alongside his advisor Loki Laufeyson and army general Thor Odinson.

By the time Odin had grown old and lay on his deathbed he saw the full extent of what a mortal, frost giant, and a prince who lost his way had accomplished. The healer attending to him was a Jotun maiden talented with magic. She treated him with care that even Asgardian healers often lacked. The other healers no longer were simply Asgardian in blood. He spotted a light elf and dark elf speaking to each other with gentle smiles. There was a human as well that was a well-known healer in Midgard and a talented sorcerer. Asgard had become a place of many people and all of them loyal to their king and the royal family.

Odin passed on with the blue icy hand of his adoptive son holding one of his own and the strong grip of his eldest child gripping the other. Even Tony Stark stood beside his deathbed promising him Valhalla awaited him. His last thought while among the living was that Asgard and his sons were in good hands.


	5. What if Tony had tracked his tech in Civil War

After most of Steve’s team was in cuffs and taken away Tony found proof Bucky had been framed for the bombing. Tony had considered asking any of team cap where the two super soldiers would be going so he could help them as the entire thing smelled like a trap. Instead he had Friday track the quinjet. He wondered if Steve had forgotten that it was his own technology, of course he could track it. He followed after them and had Friday fly the suit for him so he could focus on the live feed from the quinjet Steve had stolen.

He listened to the conversation between the two. It was clear Bucky wasn’t all there. He said himself that he wasn’t sure he was worth all Steve was throwing away for him. They were words of a friend who wouldn’t want someone they cared about risking jail time for them. But he still had run, still let Steve and others risk everything, and didn’t question what had the team at odds. Steve tried to tell Bucky everything he had done wasn’t on him; at least Bucky was there enough to admit it was his own hand that did it. Not everyone was blinded by a lifetime of friendship. Tony could admit Bucky wasn’t at fault for what he’d done but he lived in the real world where you faced trial for these things. If only Steve had trusted him, he’d have given him all the resources to not only help his friend but to make sure he was found innocent of what was really Hydra’s crimes.

When he arrived in the Siberia Hydra bunker Steve of course was defensive. Tony really didn’t know what he’d done to earn so much distrust from his former teammate. Ultron alone couldn’t have caused this much of a rift between them.

He had known this entire thing seemed like a trap. He was proven right when the video started playing. He had to watch his mom murdered with the killer in the same room. He felt a whirlwind of emotions try and consume him before he remembered the footage he’d seen on his way to catch up with Steve. Bucky wasn’t all there but in some form he understood he’d committed crimes while under Hydra’s command.

“Do you even remember them?” He asked Bucky already knowing Steve had known about this and kept it from him.

“I remember all of them.” Bucky answered and it was clear he was holding back tears.

“Tony-”

He ignored Steve as he looked at Zemo, the smug bastard watching them thinking he’d won. Something inside Tony broke then and Zemo became the source of his pain and anger for his parent’s murder. The helmet covered his head as he had Friday send most of the suit’s power to the unibeam that he directed straight to Zemo in his little hidey-hole. It wouldn’t protect him from this. Seeing the suit power up both super soldiers backed up to make sure they were far out of the blast range. When the attack was finished nothing was left of Zemo.

“Tony…god Tony what did you do?” Steve asked horrified by what the genius had done.

“I just saw my mom murdered and this bastard set this all up. What do you think I did?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he turned to Bucky who was understandably on the defensive after seeing what he could do.

“You have a place to lay low for a while? I’ll get my lawyers working on your case. Hydra’s to blame for all the shit they forced you to do. You still need to face trial for it but at least with my people on it you’ll get a fair one and hopefully get you home soon.”

Both Bucky and Steve were shocked and confused by his offer.

“Why would you help me?”

“Because you were a hero and Hydra tortured and brain washed you into doing that shit.”

“Tony…” Steve sounded so overwhelmed by Tony willing to help his friend.

Tony punched him in his perfect teeth.

“That’s for keeping this a secret from me and not trusting me.”

“Tony I’m sorry, but he’s my friend.”

“So was I.”


	6. What if it had been Tony's job to protect the Avengers and he quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel universe with a Supernatural element

The rogues were sitting in the living room in the wing of the palace they had been assigned to. Bucky was looking very uncomfortable sitting among them and Steve knew he should feel bad about it. Bucky had wanted to be put in cryo but Steve had stopped him. Bucky felt like he wasn’t safe to be around but Steve just couldn’t give up his best friend.

Wanda had tried reaching out to Bucky to get to know him as a fellow Hydra victim but Bucky had turned an icy glare on her though he couldn’t say why. He only knew Wanda made him uncomfortable. Natasha had tried talking to him but Bucky had glared at her to. Clint hadn’t bothered to connect with the former assassin, Sam had given up trying to talk to him, and Scott was more or less avoiding everyone. Steve didn’t like his team being so fractured but he knew things would get better when they were able to return home.

“Ah you’re all in the same place excellent.” A cheerful voice said drawing their attention.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get here?” Clint snapped as he drew his bow.

“Oh my name’s not important; I’m just here to deliver your guardian angel’s resignation. Man I never expected him to last as long as he did, I thought you all a lost cause. But he stuck in there for years, pity I was hoping you all would last longer.” The stranger said with a shrug.

“Guardian angel’s resignation?” Steve asked confused.

“Ah yes! That’s why I’m here. See you all had the same guardian angel who kept your asses out of the fire so to speak. I’m just here to tell you all that you’re officially screwed!”

The man sounded oddly happy about that.

“Angels aren’t real.” Natasha said.

“Oh? And you think you know everything Natalie?”

“That’s not my name.” She said her eyes narrowed.

“Call yourself whatever you want, I don’t care. I’m just the delivery guy, well not normally but I just had to see the guys who made one of our best actually quit. You’re all screwed, pretty much guaranteed for hell now.” He actually openly laughed this time.

“Like Captain America is going to hell.” Sam said rolling his eyes at the clearly insane intruder.

“Oh Steve Rogers is the one leading the hell train for all of you I’d say. Anyways my work here is done. I’m going to go see what he’s up to now that he’s not working. I heard he was Luci were getting along great.”

“Wait; if you’re really an angel can we at least make an appeal to get our guardian angel back?” Scott asked for some reason acting like he believed the nutjob.

“Well normally no but I’ll check.”

The man vanished which had Natasha quickly moving to the door likely to inform T’Challa’s staff of the intruder in case he returned. She didn’t make it to the door before another stranger appeared blocking her path. She moved to strike but he just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. She vanished and reappeared on the couch hogged tied and gagged.

“Well, I can see why he gave up on you guys.” The newcomer said sounding bored and unimpressed.

“Who the hell are you?” Clint snapped after rushing to Natasha’s side to try and free her.

“Someone very well acquainted with Hell. Now why is it you’ve decided to annoy my new friend with your annoying requests?”

“Awe Lucifer I knew you liked me.” The familiar playful tone of one Tony Stark was heard before anyone could reply.

“Hardly, you’re just entertaining enough to keep my interest.”

“So our friendship is like Gabriel’s and Loki’s?”

“Hey don’t you compare your weird friendship to the wonder that is mine and Loki’s.” The man from before who was apparently Gabriel said in mock offense.

“Stark, have you come to try and lock us away again?” Wanda snapped with the red of her power encircling her ready to lash out.

“Yeah that’s annoying and I’m putting a stop to that.” Lucifer said snapping his fingers causing the red to vanish.

“What have you done?” Wanda cried when she failed to summon her power again.

“Removed an annoyance from you Hydra witch.”

Bucky shot her a look before putting distance between them.

“So what’s this I heard about you trying to appeal my resignation?”

“You’re our guardian angel?” Scott asked shocked.

“Well yeah, who else would watch over the lot of you? All of you murderers, thieves, assassins, and monsters that have turned onto the path of redemption. I use to be the merchant of death and died trying to fix the damage my weapons and ignorance caused. Who else but someone who has fallen as far as you and has picked themselves up to a better path would act as your guardian?”

“But you created Ultron!” Scott yelled clearly not believing Tony Stark of all people was an angel of any kind.

“No actually, Ultron was a product of the scepter with the mind stone and Wanda’s influence. Ultron was just the name I came up with for a very different program.”

“What?” Scott asked confused making Tony sigh in annoyance.

“Neither myself or Bruce Banner created Ultron. We weren’t even close to creating the actual design for Ultron. How that thing got activated and created is not either of our faults. Now why have you bugged me about changing my mind? Seriously I want no part in most of your lives after the shit you put me through. I tried to help Wanda by protecting her from the people who were out for blood and she decided to put my kid through every floor of our home, tried to help keep you all safe and within the law and yet Natasha betrayed me, Steve lied to me and tried to kill me, Scott you don’t even know me yet for some reason you’ve taken the word of someone who’s only ever known Howard which by the way he was a bastard, Clint decided to mock my best friend’s injury, and Sam you never even tried to get to know me. I’m done with you guys. The only one I might try and still help is Bucky over there.”

Bucky had enough distance between him and the others as he looked at Tony.

“You’re really an angel?”

Tony rolled his eyes before he allowed his wings out. The that were a mix of golden and red were both beautiful and massive.

“Yep, so why the hell have you asked for me? I’ve got other things to do you know. Now that I’ve given up on you guys, I’m supposed to be assigned a new job.”

“You’ve already been reassigned actually.” Lucifer held out a card to him.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me Luci?”

“Because I was beating you at strip poker.”

Tony glared at him denying he was going to lose.

“Wait I’m being assigned as an angel of vengeance for Loki? What the hell? I thought Pietro was covering that?”

“He quit, apparently Loki didn’t approve.”

“Who does he want vengeance against anyways?”

“Thanos, same guy who’s coming to earth to wipe out humanity.” Gabriel answered.

“So pretty much who I was preparing for in the first place?”

“Yep.” Gabriel answered cheerfully. “And seeing as Loki and I are such good friends I’ll help.”

Tony grumbled about brain washing assholes before he looked at the rogues.

“Look I’m not taking your case again. Honestly I think Loki might be more interesting anyways and if I help him get vengeance this world still remains standing afterwards so it works. Peace out.”

“Wait! Take me with you; I don’t want to be anywhere near the Hydra witch.”

Tony considered it before he looked to Lucifer.

“Hey, so would it be breaking the rules?”

Lucifer looked at him completely unimpressed by the question.

“Do you care?”                                                 

“Nope, let’s go Barnes. To vengeance!”

He grabbed the former assassin and he and the other two angels disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just dabbles so not full length story. Bit of a background to this one: Tony died during his fight against Obadiah when the reactor blew up, became an angel that has different job titles(guardian angel, angel of vengeance, etc.) and was assigned as several people's guardian angel, after civil war he quit.  
> P.S the two angels are the archangels Gabriel and Lucifer from Supernatural in case you don't know


	7. What Hela wasn’t the only child Odin banished

Tony was asleep on the couch when he felt the intruder in his home. He sat up seeing familiar raven hair and Asgardian armor. Tony chuckled drawing the attention of his uninvited but not unwelcome.

“Who are you?” Loki asked having not sensed him there before.

“I’m the owner of this lovely tower.”

“Ah, the man of iron. I did not see you when I encountered the others of this realm’s defenders.”

Tony looked at him confused for a moment before he realized what he was talking about.

“Oh you mean that stupid team Fury was putting together. Yeah no, I’ve already been used and tossed aside before. I’m kind of done with that shit so I wasn’t going to answer the call when I was already very clear in my refusal. I cannot however let you try and conquer this realm, it’s mine.”

Loki chuckled.

“What makes you think you can stop me?”

“What makes you think that single infinity stone will prevent me from stopping you?” Tony countered.

Loki was taken aback by the comment.

“How do you know about the infinity stones? Mortals should not have any understanding of such things.”

“Yeah I know, I’m not mortal.” Tony answered resting his chin on his hand as he watched the god.

“What? Who are you if not mortal? What claim do you have on this realm?”

Tony let a slow smirk cross his lips.

“Brother has father truly not spoken of me? Yet another reason to hate that old bastard.” Tony’s voice took on a darker tone as spoke.

“Brother? You are no brother of mine.”

“Well if you say so son of Odin.” Tony said with a knowing smirk.

“I am no son of Odin!” Loki snarled making Tony bark out a laugh.

“Whatever you say, what lies has the old man been telling now that you deny your own heritage?”

“You know not what you speak. Odin has only one child of his own blood. I discovered the truth of the monster he hid beneath this false skin.”

Tony stood and crossed his arms over his chest looking at Loki with a bemused expression.

“First of all he has more than one child of his own blood. Second that isn’t a false skin. Third of all yes I know very well what I speak of. I am Anthony Odinson, second born of Odin Allfather.”

Loki stared at him in disbelief.

“There is no record of you.”

“Of course not, Odin banished both me and my sister because he feared our power. When Thor was born he decided he could afford to throw away both children because he had a new option for an heir. Not long after we were banished I found hidden passageways between the realms and discovered Thor wasn’t the only option for a new heir he had.”

“How do I know you speak the truth?”

Tony shrugged looking bored.

“You don’t but I have no reason to lie to you. I’m never in the habit of lying to my own blood.”

“If you are a son of Odin as you claim then we are not of the same blood.”

“Have you ever seen a female Jotun?” Tony asked catching Loki off guard.

“What does such a thing have to do with this conversation?”

Tony laughed.

“Wow Odin must have raised you to hate your Jotun blood. You’ve never actually looked at your Jotun form have you?”

Loki glared.

“I will not look upon that monstrous form!”

Tony sighed actually looking at Loki with sorrow.

“They are not monsters Loki and neither are you. Odin is your father by blood. Laufey is your mother, the Jotun can both birth and father children. You are as much Odin’s and Frigga’s child as me and the rest of our siblings.”

“You lie! Thor is Frigga’s child.”

Tony shook his head.

“He is not. His mother is Gaea. Frigga refused to bear Odin any children as their marriage was a political one and she would not let any child of her own be raised by that cold hearted bastard.”

That caught Loki off guard again.

“You claim we have more siblings. If that is true are you both also children of Gaea?”

“Oh Norns no, my elder sister Hela is daughter of Mistress Death. I am the son of the cosmic entity Phoenix Force.”

Loki’s eyes widened.

“So you know this invading thing isn’t happening. I do thank you for bringing me the two infinity stones you have. I was trying to figure out how to get the tesseract without alerting Shield to the fact I’m not human.” Tony said holding up the tesseract that Loki hadn’t seen him grab from Selvig.

“Now I’m going to need that scepter.”

Loki’s grip on it tightened.

“Why should I give it to you?”

A fire burned within Tony’s eyes as he took a step closer to Loki.

“Because I have plans for the stones.” Loki kept the distance between them as he stepped back. “You know I always liked you better than Thor in later years. Odin ruined him with allowing his arrogance. Tell me Loki, do you even want a throne to rule? When I put my plan into action I could grant you that.”

“What is your plan for the stones?”

“The one thing I’ve wanted since my sister and I were banished. Family. I will rewrite history so Odin never banished us. I can make sure he never made you hate your heritage or allowed Thor to become an arrogant asshole. I can also erase from existence Thanos, I know he’s the one who really sent you here.”

They stared at each other in silence until Loki offered the scepter with the mind stone.

“You will ensure Odin does not favor Thor?”

“I’ll make sure we’re equals, all of us. That’s what you told Thor on the bi-frost right? You only ever wanted to be his equal.”

“What of Odin?”       

“Do you care what happens to him?”

Loki didn’t, not after all he’d done. When the convergence neared and the reality stone was revealed Tony put his plan into action. He’d long since retrieved the time, soul, and power stone so with them and the others he’d retrieved from Loki he placed the stones within the infinity gauntlet. Loki watched the power of the stones work to grant Tony’s wish.

 

~       

 

“Brother!”

Loki turned to see his older brother Anthony approaching with his chosen guards from Midgard.

“Anthony, truly must you be so loud?”

The shorter god wrapped an arm around him smiling at him.

“Awe is someone feeling a bit blue today?”

Loki rolled his eyes no longer fazed by the teasing of his genius brother.

“Oh yes, please continue on with your jests about my complexion. At least I’m not easily mistaken for a dwarf.”

A chuckle came from one of his once mortal guards. He eyed the one who had laughed. If he recalled his name was James but went by the most foolish nickname Bucky.

“Who are your guards today brother? I had heard you’ve come to favor more mortals.”

“Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Rhodey wanted to come but it seems Pepper dragged him away claiming I’m not allowed to steal him away to other realms anymore.”

Loki chuckled having found the Lady Pepper interesting and able to keep his wayward brother in line.

“Are you two causing trouble without me?”

Both turned to see Hela approaching with her personal guard Skurge.

“I promise we aren’t getting into any trouble, at least not until we plan it together sister.” Anthony offered their elder sister a playful smirk.

“Oh please, I have been carefully informed that Sir Steven will not allow you to get into any trouble. He takes his duties as your bodyguard quite seriously.” Hela said sounding almost sadden by the fact they wouldn’t be causing trouble during their visit home.

Loki looked at the short blonde that didn’t look that strong but appearances could be deceiving. He had heard a bit about the mortals that Anthony favored. A warrior from the second world war in Midgard, a small but strong and loyal warrior with a tactical mind and natural born leader, a red head born into the life of an assassin, an archer known as among the best in all the nine realms, a doctor that could transform into a powerful green warrior, a beautiful woman though born without an ounce of noble blood within her held the grace and abilities of a natural born queen, a loyal warrior holding the status of Coronel. He was curious about his brother’s chosen that he had granted the life and strength of Asgard’s warriors.

“Come, we should not leave our brother waiting.” Loki finally said as he turned towards the palace.

Eyes all turned their way as Asgard’s royal family all returned home for their yearly gathering. Hela Odindottir, eldest of the four children of Odin though she had taken the throne of Hel as the goddess of death. Anthony Odinson, second eldest though he had claimed Midgard as his own uniting the realm under his rule during the years mortals were still weak and lowly creatures worshiping their kind. Loki Odinson, the forth eldest and born with a union between Odin and the frost giant Laufey. When he reached maturity he claimed the throne of Jotunhiem and began restoring life to the realm that had begun slowly dying with the loss of their casket. Thor Odinson, the third eldest had taken the throne of Asgard. Between the four siblings they had brought peace to the nine realms as well as bring the mortal realm of Midgard into contact with the worlds beyond its own.

Thor greeted them when they entered the palace overjoyed to see the siblings who had each found a place to call their own outside the realm eternal but always returned home to show that Asgard’s royal bloodline remained strong even when separated entire realms away.

“My siblings, we shall feast in honor of your visit. Come, food and drink await us.”

“Has mother come to visit as well?” Anthony asked.

“Sadly I fear mother was unable to leave Vanaheim. I have heard there’s been troubles among the nobles, I sent Lady Sif and Hogun to help ensure her safety.”

“You should not send second class warriors. Let us go and protect our mother and her home realm.” Loki said a dark undertone to his voice promising chaos and death should anything happen to their mother.

“Then let us go, I shall inform my own guards that we are leaving at once.” Thor agreed happily ready to head into battle with his siblings at his side.

“Looks like we’re being dragged into another fight.” Steve said looking at Bucky.

“Want to make a bet on who does better?” Bucky asked with a grin while the four siblings easily invited themselves into the wager already knowing a fight was waiting for them in Frigga’s home realm where she had retired when the throne passed onto Thor.


End file.
